Akatsuki No Yona (desire)
by cosmiccutiee
Summary: As Yona continues her adventures with Hak and the beautiful dragons she begins to aknowledge her bodyguard as a man. She wants to be seen in the eyes of her group as a real woman. Yona is growing up into a woman and she is finding it harder and harder to confront her handsome crew and her feelings. Will Hak / dragons acknowledge her as a woman and will they confess their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN "** Akatsuki No Yona"

 **Chp1** :

Yona could not help but feel her heart drop to her stomach when she saw how Hak risked his life to save Lily. It's not like she didn't like lily in fact Lily was like a sister to her it was just that lately she had been feeling a sort of strange feeling towards Hak and even towards her dragons. She knew that she really wanted Hak all to herself, to fight only for her and she desperately wanted his attention more and more than anything.

* * *

 **YONA:**

" Hak I want to touch you " oh gosh just what was going through her mind at that moment. Yona blushed and wondered how that made hak feel. Lately it had become much harder to approach Hak or to even be able to form words with her mouth and when she did she only ended up getting lost in her feelings. She had been so close to Hak all her life. Was she feeling different now ? Yona blushed harder at the thought of Hak hugging her even though she refused so many times due to that dirty head of hers. "Oooo hak why do you make me feel so embarrassed". It was really hard for her to even go back to sleep after such an intense moment with hak but eventually sleep did take the little princess.

She wanted to be seen as a woman not just a princess or king Hyruu . Yona wanted to be seen as a woman in the eyes of a man. She felt so bothered, so disturbed by feelings that were hard for her to understand much less get across. Why ? Why did Hak have to notice every little change in her emotion? She appreciated it but it became to so hard to hide from a man that has been her shadow since childhood. He was such a man, he was strong, handsome, her bodyguard and was always there to protect her at any cost but most importantly he was hers. Even the dragons belonged to her in a godly way. She wanted them to see that she wasn't just yona the cute little princess but that she was turning into a woman and she was starting to notice the group as men . Recognition and desire was what she wanted to feel .

Yona shook her head . Such selfish thoughts, to want everyone all to her. "If i - cant have you i'd rather run.. I want to hide"


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki no yona chapter 2 "The longing for Consummation"

Disclaimer: Some of this happens in the manga (briefly)

I hope you guys enjoy ! Please leave a review or comment :) Let me know what you'd like to see more of etc

The following day Yona awoke, sighing she recalled the image of Hak holding Lily in his arms. She recalled how Su-won was also there to save Lily… Su- Won , the very thought made her heart sting and she hated it !

After the betrayal, after that disgusting horrible betrayal her past flame was trying so hard to save someone else instead of begging her for forgiveness, begging the kingdom and coming up with a way to atone for his sins. No.. he was trying to save someone else. Yona's fists clenched in anger, she was absolutely furious ! She now felt her eyes begin to water. "That damned traitor". There was no way in hell she was going to lose more people whom she loved. Not her precious dragons nor her Hak.

Later that day at the Land of the water tribe Yona met up with Lily.

"Yona ! I missed You!" lily embraced Yona in a warm hug. Both girls seemed concerned about

One another. Yona felt a form of comfort now that she had a female friend to talk to. She loved her handsome group of men but sometimes she missed having a female to talk to about things she just couldn't with her boys. Like periods or her feelings.

" Yona do you have a crush?" Lily asked after a few minutes. Yona's heart twitched and she felt her face start heating up quickly. "W-well uhhh. I guess so" Lily looked very excited especially since this girl talk was getting even more cute and suspenseful. "Ooo I know ! It's Hak right !? You two are lovers !?" "We're not lovers ! It's just that I have spent so much time with Hak that liking him has become an unavoidable feeling. Every time I see him his manly complexion stands out so much. I feel safe with him and he brought me the courage to stand up for myself and for everyone. If it wasn't for Hak I don't think I would have came up with the courage and strength to hold a sword. He has taught me so much about the world and I … love him" Lily smiled, hearing such sweet innocent words of love where truly peaceful. "You should tell him how you feel" Yona got up quickly and put her hands on Lily's shoulders. "NO ! please don't tell him anything. It would be so weird considering he's a childhood friend. He mustn't know . Not yet" Her friend laughed " Well don't wait forever Yona"

"It's time to go" Hak said appearing out of nowhere completely startling the girls. Hak could tell the girls were up to something. Looking all startled like they did. Hmm. "Yes right ! Bye Lily !"

After Yona came back to her loyal bodyguard he just stared at her with a smirk on his face. "Well you look oddly red. Do you have a fever?" Hak stopped and leaned in extremely close to her face. He placed a hand on her forehead then both hands on her cheek. Yona didn't have a fever but she was about to if Hak kept making her feelings go berserk. "Hak"

He stared at her, looked at her her eyes , her red hair she was so beautiful. Her clothing hugged her feminine figure. Hak found himself staring at her hips, her neck was pale and looked incredibly soft, he wanted to… touch it to feel it and be there. "Hak..I'm fine I don't have a fever" Yona started to feel a little nervous to have this hunk of a man looming over her. He leaned in even close and took a deep breath inhaling her scent. She was his flower, his princess. She belonged to him. It was getting so much harder and harder to control himself from pouring Yonas very presence and essence over him. He craved her more and more everyday Hak just wanted to -

'There you are dear Yona. Where have you been ooohh I see and just what are you doing alone with the little princess Hak? You better behave yourself" The green dragon chucked appearing out of nowhere. Hak rolled his eyes. That stupid perverted dragon just had to fall out of the sky at the worst possible moment.


	3. Chapter 3

`Please let me know what you think ! I really need to know how i'm doing with this fanfiction. Thank you :) Hope you enjoy`

Akatsuki No Yona : Chapter 3 " Kisses"

After the perverted green dragon went away. Hak grabbed yona's hand and walked someone a little further and Hak finally gave into temptation.

Hak kissed yona's shoulders slowly making his way up to her neck. Her neck was so smooth and pale, so delicious. Hak felt like he was about to gorge on her. Yona closed her eyes and felt as if her heart had squeezed its way up to her throat . She could feel her blood rushing all over and her cheeks began to heat up. He was … so… attractive… he was such a man. "Hak.." Hak's eyes were closed "sshh" he slowly passed his thumb over her lips before kissing them.

Yona's body lit on fire as she got the urge to embrace Hak and claim him as hers ! She wanted this man. He belonged to her and only her. There was no way any other female in the world would ever take Hak away. The very thought of Hak being taken away seemed to burn her very soul. She wasn't going to lose anybody else.. Ever.

Yona passionately kissed him back. Claiming what belonged to her . He's mine , yona could hear herself think. She pulled away and began to feel a little shy and awkward. "What's wrong? Should I stop princess? I'm sor-" Yona was really red now. "No! It's just that I've never kissed anyone.." Hak smiled at her "Me neither" Hak… her.. Body guard. He had always been by her side throughout her life . He had watched her grow up. He was there to protect her always , after all they had been through after Hak had rescued her she had fallen so deeply and helplessly in love with him.

Hak ran his fingers through her hair kissing her more and more. He wanted to consume her. She was his and she had always been his princess from the very beginning. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly towards him. Hak couldn't even imagine how many times he had wished he could just grab her tightly and kiss her like this. Yona could now feel some sort of a warm feeling between her legs. She could feel him pressed against her so close and tightly, the feeling was so new to her she felt as if she were going picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and gently pressed her against the tree. He was driving her mad with kisses as she placed her arms around his neck. Hak began to feel himself get hard. He wanted to devour her already but he knew it was wrong since she was the princess of kouka so he had to force himself to relax. He kissed her until he finally looked at her . She looked so full with hunger and his eyes too were hungry for her and he wanted more. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered to her "Yona.. I love you" Yona's body froze, she was in some sort of shock. Her heart was filled with joy that she felt as if she would burst at any moment. "Hak … I love you too" a bit of tears filled her eyes.

"Yona ! Hak! Where are you!?" Yona and Hak froze up a bit. Hak gently set her down and they stepped away from each other quickly. Why why were they always being interrupted. Yoons voice could be heard a few feet away now. "AHH there you guys are ! dinner is ready. We need to hurry and be fully rested and prepared for tomorrow"

"Yes Yoon" Yona smiled at him. Yoon was always watching after the happy hungry bunch. He was like their mother figure in a way. Yona giggled at the thought. "HEHE YOON … thank you" Yona reached over to hug him closely. You could tell Yoon was getting shy as his cheeks blushed.

Once they all got back to their camp site and had dinner they all settled for bed. Yona started to feel a little uneasy, the thought of sleeping alongside so many men was starting to get a little overwhelming. They were all just so very attractive and the woman part of her started to notice them all and stare at their beautiful forms. Yona wondered if Hak felt a little jealous over the fact that she slept with yoon most of the time. She just felt very safe with each and every one of them always.

Yona was still feeling a little uneasy about sleeping next to all of them so she grabbed a blanket and moved over all the way to the side. "Princess, what are you doing all the way over there?" The blue dragon asked looking so tired. He had the sweetest softest facial expression. It made yona a little shy. "Kija … well i'm feeling a little sick and I think I need a bit of space. I'm feeling quite uneasy. The blue dragon sent AO to Yonas side and she smiled "I'll be fine AO" Hak stared at her curiously wondering if she really was okay but he was only met with Yona's smiling face.

Later on they were all asleep except for one. The green dragon couldn't help but keep seeing the image of Yona and Hak so closely and the way he grabbed her wrist. He felt a twinge of jealousy. Why? Yona was his master and he was a dragon who's duty is to protect her but the green dragon also saw her as a beautiful woman, intelligent, kind, she had the biggest heart. Trully she was an amazing girl and he wanted her to himself too. The green dragon's heart felt heavy he knew that he wanted something that was a little too much to ask for. If he could sacrifice anything for her he would… he already sacrificed his own freedom, he sacrificed being able to live a normal life, he sacrificed his life, his body and soul to protect the princess. All the dragons did too even Hak.

The green dragon thought about Hak, always by her side, he was her right hand and the green dragon wanted to be that too. He just wanted to snatch her up and claim her.

When everyone was finally asleep the green dragon stood up and quietly walked over to yona without making a sound. He knew they' d all have his head if they caught him creeping up towards the princess. He stood just above her sleeping form. She was so innocent so fragile. He could just pick her up and devour her like the crazy animalistic dragon he was. His heart twinged as he stared at her. Her red hair decorated her beautiful face. Her neck was so pale and smooth. With his eyes he undressed her and imagined himself doing things to her… unspeakable things. He imagined himself licking her cute little stomach all the way up between her breasts, up to her neck, and finally her lips. She was a gem, god she was such a treasure ! … He finally snapped out of his trance after was probably an hour of staring at the princess and finally headed back to his sleeping area.


	4. Akatsuki No Yona CHP 4 Exhaustion

Akatsuki No Yona Chp 4 "Exhaustion"

Hey guys ! just a little side note. I've been tryng to update chp 2 because it left out a piece and for some reason it just does not appear so i'll include the last part of chapter 2 here. That way chapter 3 will make more sense to how yona and hak got to that little hot moment:

"I'ts none of your concern green dragon" Hak grabbed Yona by the wrist and began walking away leaving JAE-HA all to himself. "Stupid droopy eyes Hak mumbled as he took Yona a little farther out. Hak needed to find a secluded area, he needed some personal space with his princess so he took her a little farther than the entrance to the looked at hak "Hak Where are we go-" Before she could finish her sentence Hak had quickly turned around, pulled her garment to the side to find her bare shoulder and he kissed it with passion. Yona felt startled and a little scared but she did nothing to stop him, This feeling, this is exactly what she desired. Hak's lips felt hot on her shoulders as they slowly traveled up to her neck. "Yona.." He whispered in her ear. "I want you"

(P.s : this kinda follows up on the manga chp 131)

Once they all awoke the happy hungry bunch made their way into Xing Kingdom where they met with with Princess Tao. She was a sweet thing, just 19 years old but looked way younger than Yona. They were all being treated well but had to be on guard since they were in other territory and things were getting a little stressful with both countries.

Later on that day Yona and Hak ventured out into town briefly. They were all aware that needed to be kept on low surveillance because if people were to find out that they were from kouka kingdom things perhaps might get a little ugly round town.

Yona and hak walked around surprised as to how many weapon shops there were around. " I think these people are starting prepare for a war" Hak stared at all the weapons. "Hey miss are you good with the bow?". A little bow had approached yona and grabbed her hand. "There's an archery competition just over there ! Please come!". Yona's heart was saddened after he little boy told her to teach him how use a weapon because supposedly the king of kouka (soo-won) was planning on invading xing kingdom. Yona's heart felt heavy, she had never dreamed that her kingdom would cause so much damage to others and their people. Yona told the boy " I don't think he would that do that" The boy went on to say " Princess kouren wants us to fight so that's what I am going to do !" Yona heart broke hearing those words come from an innocent child. There was no way in hell she was going to allow children to fight in a war. That was morally wrong.

"Hey can you hit that bird!?" Yona accepted the boys request and knocked out the bird with her arrow. The bird ended up falling on a stranger and yona ran to apologize before being dazzled by the strangers beauty. It turned out that that stranger was princess kouren herself."No need to apologize girl, I was very pleased with your bow skill… Hmm you have such red hair" Hak came to her side and mentioned that they were leaving. Hak didn't trust anyone around his princess.

Princes Kouren went ahead to speak to the public saying that that very town was soon to be the battle field. Yona froze when she mentioned that the monsters that reside in hyruu castle would be crushed. It wasn't even like that, the monsters had nothing to do with hyruu castle or the king of kouka. These people were ignorant and had no idea about the truth of the role of the dragons. Yona began to feel really stressed at this point. Her heart was beating so very fast she- "Yona i'm here" Hak grabbed her hand and began to comfort her. He was so sweet and tender to her. Her heart warmed up a bit after that sweet moment. "Hak I have to to go to kouka kingdom and talk to Soo-Won, Its the only way to avoid a war. Will you please go with me Hak?" Hak thought to himself how there was no way in this damned world, no situation where he would ever not go with his princess anywhere. He would follow her wherever she wished. Her wish was his command.

The dragons eventually went out into town too to gather supplies before running into trouble with princess kouren's men. They weren't very delighted to find out that these young men where the beasts of kouka kingdom. They were taken as hostages soon after and they were being threatened. Princess Kouren told Yona that if she didn't come to an agreement with Soo-Won they would kill the 3 dragons and torture the yellow undying dragon. At this point Yona was super devastated. She tried her best to stay strong for the sake of Hak, her dragons, everyone but that heavy weight and responsibility of having the fate of two countries on her shoulders was too much.

Two of Princess Tao's men along with Hak followed Yona on their way seek out Soo-Won.

"Princess are you okay? We should take a break. Youve been walking for hours and hours without end" Yona replied with "Im fine" but everyone knew the poor girl wasn't. Hak put an arm on her shoulder. "Princess , please rest" Yona's began to feel very overwhelmed and anxious. "No ! if i don't hurry then everyone will die and the countries will go to war." "That's right yo-nyan" "Dont be careless princess you've been walking for hours and hours with no sleep."

Her vision began to blur before she began to hyperventilate. Tao's men were absolutely worried. "What's wrong princess?!" "She's hyperventilating". Hak's eyes widened. What was happening to her. His poor girl…. "Breathe yona please breathe"

Hak quickly went into action and swepped her up into his arms and took her into a tent they had set up. He loved her so much his heart was being shattered at the sight of her suffering .


	5. Chapter 5 Bursting Love

Akatsuki No Yona CH 5 : Bursting Love

Yona's small figure lay inside the tent that her little crew quickly set up. The other body guards left in search of firewood ad Hak was left to look after this helpless princess.

Such a fragile thing he thought. Hak lay besides her watching her. He kissed her forehead and continued staring at his helpless princess. He wanted to do things to her, He wanted to caress her, kiss her, embrace her.

'Hak.." she whispered. Her eyes were slightly open and her lips were also slightly parted.

She looked so beautiful. Hak couldn't take it anymore he was so frustrated and finally surrendered and pressed his lips down hard onto hers. She let out a soft moan which only caused a sudden warm throb between his legs. Hak grabbed her right hand and laid it above her head. His other hand was on her hips . Hak slowly snaked his way down her neck biting hard leaving little pink bruises on her body. He grabbed her clothes and took them off of her, Yona looked pink from the slight embarrassment.

She closed her eyes and looked away as Hak stared at her naked body. She then turned to look at him and nodded giving him full permission and access to her body. Hak looked so serious at this point and he too felt anxious and hesitant. This was princess Yona the Daughter of a Respectable and Kind King. He wanted to molest this girl and touch her, be inside of her and enjoy the pleasures of the flesh he wanted her to be his forever but if he did he promised himself that he would give her his life, his respect and his love forever.

"Yona … if we do this you'll have no choice but to become my wife"

Yona's eyes widened she felt so excited , warm and happy inside. Of course she'd marry this man. She loved this man with all her heart.

"Then i'll be your wife Hak" she whispered."

Without hesistation Hak kissed her mouth roughly and passionately as he took his garments off revealing an incredible chiseled body. Yona stared at it admiring it and when she laid eyes on his member she felt herself throb with sexual excitement. Hak grabbed his member and slowly rubbed the tip over her warm and wet vulva and slowly pressed himself into her. She let out a soft moan careful not to be too loud. Her eyes clenched tight at the pain of being ripped open by haks cock. He felt so big as her insides clenched and wrapped around his member. " How do you feel Yona ? Is this okay?"

She whimpered "yes" as he slowly went in and out of her small frame. He bent down to kiss her neck as he started picking up rythym. He began to pound her and he got even harder as he watched her breast bounce up and down. She let out a cry of pleasure. Finally he could finally fully show Yona how much he wanted her ! He could eat her alive if he could. Hak grabbed a fist full of her hair and continued to bite her neck as he thrusted deep inside. Her moans were so cute and innocent it made him feel like an animal. He flipped her over and spread her legs. He stared at her figure. Who would have thought Yona had quite a curvy body. It was hard to tell under those rags of hers. He continued to pound her as he held one of her legs up with his right hand. His left hand found its way onto her bouncing breasts and she let out moans of unimaginable pleasure. She had never felt such pleasure in her entire life and neither did Hak. Hak felt like he was about to burst and he quickly turned Yona Over on her backside to stare at her beautiful figure. He grabbed his member and let out the bursting sensation of an orgasm. He had came all over her tummy and her breasts. He let out heavy sigh and retired to yonas side. They stared at each other without saying anything and simply enjoyed their magical moment.

Finally Yona would belong to him forever .

I was kinda embarrassed to write this chapter but I hope it was fun and enjoyable to read ! Hope you guys liked it lol.


End file.
